CuppyCake
by aZnCHem
Summary: Very sweet little oneshot. R&R and more will come, I've got tons that i've written already just need to post them : This is also written as Demi and Selena it's legal because ive changed last names!


A/N - This is LEGAL! I've changed the last names! oh and again i write RPF so yeh.  
So this is something i wrote for my....friend it's just a very very sweet little fic and I've decided to upload it onto :] Enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, it was one of those days were you want to just laze around the house all day long, unfortunately though Demi couldn't do that because she had to clean out her belongings from her mom's house so she could move into her new home with her Selena. That's right Selena Maria Russo was dating Demetria Devonne Torrez and they were public about it.

Since Demi had turned 18 a couple of months ago she decided that what better way to break free from Disney's soul sucking contract than coming out with her girlfriend of 3 years? So they did it and although there were problems they still got through it and here they are getting ready to move in together and begin a new chapter in their lives.

After a couple of hours packing her clothes and other stuff in her room she decided to go and try to sort out her movies from Madison's and her parent's movies. Groaning about the difficult task she began to sort through each DvD, pausing she noticed a DvD that was unlabeled, being her usual curious self she shoved the DvD into the player and pressed play. The funniest tune came on.

She saw her 8 year old self on the screen singing an adorable song to a 9 year old version of Selena. They were both wearing goofy cone shaped birthday hats with remains of vanilla-chocolate cake on their little faces.

The 18-year-old watched her miniature self sing an adorable song to the younger Selena.

_**You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum**_

_**Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie**_

_**You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop**_

_**Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye**_

_**And I love you so and I want you to know**_

_**That I'll always be right here**_

_**And I love to sing sweet songs to you**_

_**Because you are so dear**_

After the one minute long video was over Demi was suddenly hit with an idea. She quickly picked up her phone and texted her girlfriend.

"hey lena, wanna go out 2morrow nite?"

She knew she would get a reply within a few minutes or even seconds so she didn't bother to set her phone down. Sure enough her phone buzzed in her hand. Looking at the screen she read the reply.

"Sure, pick me up at 8?"

Quickly typing her reply she set up her date with Selena for tomorrow.

She's excited about tomorrow and she knows it's absolutely ridiculous because this is just about the billionth date she has gone on with Selena, but Selena still makes her act like a 5 year and she still gives her butterflies and wow she realizes that's totally cliché, but there isn't any other way to explain it.

Selena woke up around eleven Sunday evening; luckily she had gone to church Saturday night so she was able to peacefully sleep in. She smiled realizing that Demi was going to pick her up later tonight for their date.

Demi usually doesn't do last minute dates like this, but the actress isn't worried, she knows that if Demi set up a date last minute than it was worth it, every minute was worth it with the wild musician.

Selena sat in her bed thinking about what her plans for today were. She realized that soon enough Demi wouldn't need to pick her up, they would be living together. Just the thought of that made her glow.

Happily making her way into the kitchen she found her mother standing there cooking an early lunch.

"Hey mom"

"oh, hi Sel. What would you like to eat? I'm making some lunch."

"Not really hungry, but I wanna know your opinion about something."

"sure what is it?"

"I know that you're okay with me dating Demi and I know Demi and I have been dating a while and we're just moving in together, but do you think it'll be okay if I….. purpose?"

Mandy dropped the spatula she was holding and swung around quickly to look at her daughter. After a couple of seconds she began jumping up and down squealing Mandy grabbed her daughter and began throwing questions at her. Selena being held by her mother was in shock, she had known her mother was going to be okay with the idea of her purposing, but she didn't think this would be the reaction she received. Trying to calm her mother down Selena hugged the older woman and pulled back slightly.

"Mom?"

"Sorry sweetie I'm just so happy that Demi will finally be fully part of the family! So, how do you plan to do it?

"Well Demi is suppose to take me on a date tonight. I don't exactly know what I'm going to do, but I think I'm just going to wait till I feel the right moment, that might be tonight or maybe next week, but I'll wait till it feels right. I already asked her parents and Dallas and got their blessings so it's just a matter of time."

"I'm so proud of you; you've become such a beautiful young woman and gentlewoman too!" Selena blushed at her mother's comment. She glanced at the microwave clock and realized they've been talking for a good thirty minutes.

"I'm going to go pick out a ring with Dallas before Demi comes over."

"Okay, sweetie I'll see you later."

After a couple of hours of shopping with Demi's older sister she finally thought she had found the perfect thing for her lover.

Rushing home to get ready for her date tonight Selena took a quick shower to help ease the nerves she felt. When she finished getting ready she headed downstairs to wait for her date.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard someone in the living room talking to her mom. Walking over quietly as to not ruin whatever conversation was going she saw her mother and Demi. Demi didn't see her because her back was to her so she moved stealthily behind the younger woman and wrapped her arms around her. Out of habit Demi leaned back into the embrace, happily closed her eyes and stopped in the middle of whatever she was saying.

Yeah, Selena had that effect on her. She always did.

Mandy looked at the two girls and smiled. She walked out of the room quietly and left the girls to leave for their date.

Noticing that Mandy had left the room the Demi turned slightly and pecked the taller girls cheek.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Selena subtly moved her hand down to her pocket patting the outside. She was making sure she had the ring with her just in case tonight was the night. Feeling the ring in her pocket she moved her hand back up to Demi's waist.

"Mhmm"

"You kind of have to let go of me first babe."

"Really?" Selena loved these playful moments they just seemed so right and came so easily.

"Yes, because I've got something special planned tonight."

"Really?"

"You really like the word really don't you?"

Smiling Selena just pulled back and grabbed Demi's hand leading her outside towards Demi's car. The ride was about 20 min. When they arrived Demi got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her girlfriend. Selena got out and looked around when the car had finally stopped she noticed this was a small little spot beside a private lake. Following her young lover she decided to not ask questions and just go with whatever was planned.

Demi stopped at an area with candles and a blanket laid out. There wasn't much there besides the blanket, a couple of candles, and a guitar.

Guessing she was supposed to sit down she did and Demi soon followed. The rock star grabbed her guitar and started strumming random chords.

"I guess I just wanted to do something different tonight, I hope this is okay…"

"Dems, its fine, just spending time with you is enough for me, really"

Demi smiled she loved the way that Selena reassured her when she wasn't, well, sure about things. Shaking off the nerves she decided to move forward with her plans.

"Alright well y'know I've been packing and stuff right?"

"Yeh, why?"

"Well I found this song that I wanna sing for you, maybe you'll remember it."

_**You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum**_

_**Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie**_

_**You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop**_

_**Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye**_

_**And I love you so and I want you to know**_

_**That I'll always be right here**_

_**And I love to sing sweet songs to you**_

_**Because you are so dear**_

Selena sat there in awe she remembered this, it was a cherished memory tucked away in the back of her head. As soon as Demi finished the adorable song she jumped into her lap making the guitar slip off to the side.

"So I guess you do remember?"

"Of course! You sang it to me on my 9th birthday!"

Demi hadn't replied after a couple of seconds instead she was looking past Selena at the ground. Selena turned around and saw the red velvet box on the ground. It had fallen out of her pocket when she jumped into Demi's lap. Selena had about a billion things running through her mind; should she purpose? Claim it was a mistake? Make up some lame excuse?

Thinking back on her history with Demi she realized even though this wasn't the most romantic way, it would be alright because those butterflies in her stomach wouldn't lie to her.

Grabbing the box she got off of Demi and got on her knees.

Demi sat there wide-eyed still.

"Demi, look at me please"

"I know this isn't the way you probably imagined it, but I love you and I know we're about to move in together, but I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my other half, my everything, and this is totally cliché, but there's no other way to explain it."

"So Demetria Devonne Lovato, my goofball, will you marry me?"

Selena nervously opened up the box revealing a white gold band with a princess cut diamond.

Demi stared at the ring and then back at Selena. She began laughing. Selena's mouth dropped to the floor and she stared blankly at Demi. Demi noticing the way Selena looked grabbed Selena's chin and shut it pecking her lips quickly as to reassure her everything was alright.

"Sel, you always steal my thunder y'know that?"

"Wait what?" Selena looked completely confused. Demi reached down behind her and pulled out a cupcake that Selena hadn't noticed before. She handed to Selena to eat. Although still confused Selena ate it anyway. About halfway through she bit onto something hard. Pulling back she realized there, in the cupcake, was an silver band with a small diamond on it.

"You're my CuppyCake, and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, even though you beat me to it I think that I get to ask to, so yes I will marry you…if you, Selena Marie Gomez will marry me."

"Dem of course I will"

**THE END**

**

* * *

review please!  
It means a lot! **


End file.
